


completely consumed (lost in this moment with you)

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sees Debra for the first time on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	completely consumed (lost in this moment with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to deny canon.   
> For the Saturday Free for All at comment fic. Prompt: I'm embarrassed by how much I love you right now.   
> Title from "Lost in this Moment" by Big & Rich

When Debra walks into the courthouse, Mike feels his jaw drop. He hasn't seen her yet today, had stayed at the same hotel as his parents last night and for some reason, he'd thought that because it was a small ceremony, that because Debra doesn't like fuss, that she'd go for something simple, something casual. 

Simple it may be, casual it's definitely not. The dress is long and silky, sleeveless with wide straps and a v- neck. There's some kind of sparkly embellishment on the bodice, which pulls in to show off a tiny waist. She's holding a small bouquet of roses, her hair pulled back loosely away from her face and she looks nothing short of breathtaking. 

"Wow," is all Mike can manage and beside him, Ryan chuckles, claps him on the shoulder. 

"Do better," is his simple instruction and as Mike walks over, he's thinking of all the things he can say to her. 

When he's in front of her, the courthouse, Ryan, his parents, her sister, they all fade into the background and all he can see is her, and their future together that was so nearly denied them. 

What he comes out with is this. 

"You look amazing...and I'm embarrassed by how much I love you right now. No, scratch that, I'm not. Not even a little bit." He chuckles ruefully because this is not at all sounding like he wanted it to. "Man, this is not smooth."

It might not be smooth but Debra is laughing, eyes shining with happiness. "I love you too," she tells him and he grins, extending his arm to her.

"Well then...let's get married."


End file.
